


"Sweetheart" Banner

by Simbeline



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Graphic, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simbeline/pseuds/Simbeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graphic based on Menirva's fic "Sweetheart"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Sweetheart" Banner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Menirva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menirva/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweetheart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/551480) by [Menirva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menirva/pseuds/Menirva). 



> This turned out better than I thought, I haven't touched Photoshop in... at least a year, and jumped into a version about 10 years newer than the one I previously used. The red turned out kind of muted... I might fix that sometime...
> 
> I feel awful but I can't find my old resource notepad file, so I just have a bunch of brushes in a folder and I have no clue where they're from. I used some lovely bloodspatter ones, but other than that I tried to just use the basic PS ones. Used google to find the images.
> 
> All images are fairly large.

  
Main image.  
  
The original "final" image before I cropped it. I ended up not liking the bottom part. This is what happens when I pick how big it's going to be before I start doing any of the composition.  
  
Shorter banner.


End file.
